That time we did that one thing
by 90bonfire
Summary: A missing moment from when Captain man and Kid danger robbed the swellview bank


"dude, are we really do this right now?" Henry asked as he climbed out of the van behind his boss ahead of him the older man rolled his head back and sighed deeply "come on we've been through this" he said "did you see her trying to fight today? even her fetal posistion was bad" from the back of the van Schwoz nodded eagerly "yeah if we just sit here and let that fight happen Charlette is going to get smooshed" Henry agreed but still felt hesitant "yeah but robbing the bank?" he gestered to the building in front of them "My parents use this bank. Isn't this kind of a bad guy thing?" Ray laughed "No a crimmal would use this money for evil we're giveing it right back, that makes it ok" Henry bit his lip "thats true" he said Ray patted him on the back "of course it's true and it's also a great plan, so will you stop worrying and help me steal some money so Charlette woun't get killed?"

It took almost no effort to get inside of the valut thanks to the shear ingenunity of the gadgets Schwoz had provided them with. It never ceased to amaze Ray how much brillance could come out of his strange little friend. The man could take a few pipes and some wire and create something as multi faced as the man cave but he couldn't stop him self from eatting worms he was a dusturbing little puzzle that Ray could never fully decide if he was in awe of or repulsed by. The only thing he knew for sure was he was glad to have him on the side of justice. The inventors voice in his headset pulled him from his thoughts "okay you need to be careful not to get a bag with the ink pack" he warned

"Aren't they all equped with or come with one" Ray asked beside him he saw Henry roll his eyes "samething" he muttered Ray frowned at him "what?" he demaned Henry threw up his hands "equipped with and come with one, thats the same thing" he corrected. Ray felt a rush of irratation at the kids tone "I told you to watch that back talk" he warned

This had to be the sixth time in a week Henry had found some kind of fault to pick at. Ray guessed that was mostly his doing, he thought of Henry as an equal and had always treated him like one often engaging in playful bickering but latly the lines between hero and side kick had begun to blur. the fighting had become less playful and more frequent . Kid danger was becomeing a super hero in his own right and Captain man couldn't be prouder but it still shook him a little seeing the way Henry had gone from that wide eyed boy years ago who thought Captain man hung the moon to the young man standing at his side now who knew Ray was just another flawed adult

Henry just shugged "whatever" Ray turned his attention back to his headset "do they all have ink or what schwoz?" he could almost hear his freind roll his eyes "I was telling you" he said in his bizzaire accent "not all the bags have the ink packs, the bank cut back on funding so they only have a handful of the bags rigged" Ray nodded "how are we supoosed to know what one to grab?" Henry elbowed him and held up a gadget clearly labled "ink pack scanner" in Schwoz's messy handwriting "I think we're supposed to use these" he stated

Ray frowned and grabbed his. Henry two Ray zero "nevermind Schwoz" he said turnning to Henry he pointed to the far wall. "You start over there I'll start on this side" Henry stared back at him in confustion "why?" he asked "because I dont want a faceful of ink" Ray said

"Right" henry answerd "but we don't need to scan all the bags...we only need one, we can just grab this one" he waved to the bag in front of them that both scanners where over and reading clean Rays irratation peaked at having been shown up a third time by the younger man "fine" he snapped spinnig around and walking out of the valut "grab that one I guess we're done here" Henry lifted the bag and followed him outside

As they pulled up to the school twenty minutes later Henry couldn't shake the feeling something was off. Ray hadn't said a word during the drive over except to tell schwoz to get out of his way when they where getting in the car. He hadn't protested when Henry took the drivers seat he just sat there boots up on the dash arms folded. He looked stubbern and childish like he was have an internal temper tantrum or in this case Henry guessed it could be called a mantram "what?" Henry asked as he turned off the engine Ray rased a gloved hand "what what?" he asked

"what's your problem?" Henry demanded his boss shurrged "I don't have a problem"

"you do"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Dude come on,your sulking like the toddler when he wants a bottle"

from the back seat Schwoz laughed but quikly stopped when Ray glared at him. He looked back at Henry who was suprised to see hurt in his friends eyes but that emotion vanished as quickly as it had appered and was replaced by indiffrence "Are you going to go hide that money or what?" he asked Henry unbuckled his seat belt "we can go anytime your ready" he said "i just wanted to make sure your okay" Ray swallowed "why wouldn't I be?" he asked Henry sighed "because your a super hero who everyone in the city looks up to and trusts and you just broke the law and that trust to protect my friend" he answered quitly after a secound he added "I get that your mad at me and I'm sorry but I have to keep her safe, I _have_ to" he pled hoping he could make Ray understand

In the next seat his friend had his head in his hands "you think i'm mad at you for this?" he asked the boy nodded "of course you are" Ray shook his head "I already told you it's not a problem" Henry sighed "clearly it is" the dark haired man sat up and shook his head again "no" he said "This hasn't been an issue I haven't doubted for a second since we came up with this crazy plan that this is going to work, I was worryed, I asked myself "am I really going to show this kid how to rob a bank?" but I knew I would do it, do I feel shady betraying peoples trust? no nobody ever going to know Captain man and Kid danger stole this money. We're putting it back. The only thing I felt any conflict over is sending this other girl back to jail but even that dosn't matter she'll be bailed out by this time tomarrow and since she didn't do it they'll be no evidence whatsoever by the time this becomes a trial is a circumstantal case at best that we'll go to as Captain man and kid Danger with some "new" discovery that clears her"

Henry nodded. He already knew that part of the plan "but the risk" he lamented "you would never even have had to think about any of that if it wasn't my best friend" Ray sighed "if it wasn't Charlette,"he agreed "but it is Charlette and you aren't her only friend here I'd have done this with or without you" Henry looked suprised "you would have?" Ray smiled "I love you kids, you Charlette -piper" he cringed a little "even Jasper but don't ever tell him that"

from the back seat they heard a loud sniff and trurned to see Schwoz whiping his eyes "that's so beautiful" he sobbed Ray rolled his eyes "shup up Schwoz" he ordered. Henry frowned "If your not mad about tonight, what is bugging you?" Ray laughed but it was a bitter sound "your growing up" he said "I kinda hate that" Henry staired at him "what? I can't help that" realization dawned on his face "oh, I might leave soon" he said as though the idea where occurring to him for the frist time.

Ray nodded "Another year and some change and you'll all be heading to collage and starting your own adventuers and I guess I'm starting to realize your all going to leave me behind" Henry shook his head "no way man we're partners I'm not going any-"

"you will" Ray interrupeted him "it's a good thing I want you to go and chase all your dreams I want you to find all your answers and when the time comes I'll be so so proud of you" He shurgged "it's just going to hurt a little. Thats not on you though that's for me to deal with you understand?" Henry studyed the stearing wheel "I haven't thought of any of this" he said

"I didn't think about it either" Schwoz said blowing his nose Ray grimiced "ok look" he said clearly uncomfortable with the emotions "we don't need to fuger this out tonght" he open the door " come on kid we have a snotty girl to frame" he headed into the school and henry followed

THE END

 **A/N** **Not my best work but it's the frist thing I've writen in a good long while and it's really late at night here. anyway its been fun to do. I hope you enjoyed it. feedback is always welcome**


End file.
